


pink.

by indigo_keiko



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_keiko/pseuds/indigo_keiko
Summary: Kihyun asked his boyfriend a question about his hair.





	pink.

Kihyun is not someone unsure of what he wants.

He was sure he wanted to be an idol. Going through great lengths to achieve it and even endured their survival show, NO.MERCY. After debuting, he had to get used to the hardships of being an idol and experienced sleepless nights and long hours of practice. By the end of it all, he’s happy and because he’s living his dream with the people he cares about and with the man he loves.

Im Changkyun is the one he loves.

Kihyun can’t recall when he first loved him, but he knew when he was first interested. There’s something about his personality that Kihyun found oddly charming and attractive. In contrast to that, Changkyun has this air of maturity around him despite being the youngest and Kihyun admires that part of him too. One thing led to another and they’re currently lovers. The older is softer and showed his caring side more with Changkyun with him and the other members teased him a lot about that. Not that he minded though he finger-slapped them at least once for being too annoying (except for Shownu cause he’s nice).

So, with the comeback coming around again, his new hair color is something he decided on and thought would suit him. Pink is something always associated for girls, but he didn’t care and went for it anyways because he thought he’d look good in it. In his eyes it is true, but he wasn’t sure what to feel with the comments given to him afterwards.

Many said pink made him look girly and he’s aware of his feminine features though he doesn’t think of himself to be girly. Come to think of it, a lot of his fans always say how much of a mom he is with the way he acts around the other members and his habit of cleaning the dorm. If he’d be honest, these descriptions make him uncomfortable because that’s not the image he’s trying to portray, but he’s stuck with it and just let it be.

He can’t deny it’s bothering him which is why, with day off they have right now, raised the question inside his head to his boyfriend. They’re the only ones in the dorm with the others having their own schedules to attend to, leaving the couple behind. The two snuggled up on the sofa, watching a movie. “Hey, Kyun…”

His boyfriend just hummed in response and he continued, “Is the color pink meant for girls?”

At that, Changkyun looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Then it seemed to get him why his boyfriend would ask that. The question itself wasn’t straightforward as to what his true worries were, however it just brushed up the surface. At that, he pulled his smaller (to him at least) lover closer to his side and just said what came into his mind but felt in his heart. “I don’t really think colors have gender since it’s for everyone. Anything can be its own and so does color. Which is why…” he brushed the bangs on Kihyun’s forehead and kissed him there, “…pink is your color and it looks good on you baby. They aren’t for girls and that doesn’t make you any less of a man for having pink hair.” Whispering those last words to him.

Kihyun would have berated his boyfriend for being so cheesy but the deep and sincere look he gave him made him blush to the tips of his ears. “…I guess so.”

Changkyun smiled at that and hugged his boyfriend tight. “Besides, pink makes you look soft and really really adorable.” kissing Kihyun on the cheek this time.

“Hey! Stop being so cheesy!” hitting his chest lightly. His lover chuckling at his antics and just focused back on the screen, having a tight hold on Kihyun. “You love that anyway.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing oof~
> 
> comments and kudos are very much appreciated!
> 
> thank you for reading :3


End file.
